Soirée chez Fullmetal
by Yulaven
Summary: Les pensées de Roy pendant une soirée banale. OS / Drabble, Pas vraiment de couple, semblant de Royed.


Auteur : Yulaven ( Oui oui, l'espèce de semblant de personne " cachée " derrière ses mains u_u )

Disclaimer : Mis à part mes dessins d'eux, je n'ai jamais pu prétendre avoir quoi que ce soit ressemblant aux personnages de la géniale Hiromu Arakawa. Je suppose que sa va pas changer aujourd'hui ... * soupire *

Betâlecture : Faute de mieux, moi même =) N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes fautes !

Couple : Pas un couple a proprement parler, mais on peut dire Royed ...

**..**

_Blabatage ( idiot ) : Alors, déjà, si vous êtes ici, Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire. Ceci est un OS / Drabble, mon tout premier écrit sur Fullmetal Alchemist. _

_Tout ce que j'aimerais vous demander, c'est si possible de me dire SINCEREMENT ce que vous pensez de mon " travail ". Que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Sachez que si jamais vous avez besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit et que vous avez déjà envoyé une review, ( Comment sa faut pas rêver ? ) mes MP sont toujours ouverts =)_

**……………………**

_Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, encore ! … Ah oui, les photos d'Elysia … Pfff… Et puis d'abord, depuis QUAND j'obéis a Hugues moi ?_

- ROOOYOUNEEET ! T'en tire une tronche, viens avec nous, sale chieur, au lieu de passer ton temps à réfléchir !

- Vraiment, colonel, renchérit Havoc, pourquoi avoir accepté de venir faire la fête avec nous, si vous passez votre temps dans un coin à chouiner ?

- J'ai été forcé par Hugues, je vous rappelle …

- Alleeeeeeeeezzz colonel, venez danser avec moiiiiiii !

- Fuery … ? Mais …, s'étonna Mustang, QUI A FAIT BOIRE FUERY !

- ...

**..**

_Au bout de … d'une dizaine de verres je crois, j'ai soudain eu une très très grosse envie de m'asseoir, quand on viens de danser pendant une bonne heure, sa me semble relativement … acceptable. _

_Je laisse mes yeux courir sur les autres, qui dansent toujours courageusement, ou qui se bourrent la gueule joyeusement. Breda … cuisine ! Bah, il fait bien s'qu'il veut, du moment qu'y pense aux copains … Oh tiens, Edward a arrêté de danser. Il est tout rouge. En même temps, sa fais au moins 45 bonnes minutes que le pauvre est retenu par Armstrong sur la piste, alors …  
Ah, Maes aussi laisse tomber. Reste plus que Fuery et Falman. J'les pensais pas capable d'être aussi … déchaînés, ces deux-là. Comme quoi, on connaît pas toujours bien les gens …_

_Aaaah c'est vraiment une bonne soirée, en fin de compte. Il est où Havoc ? Ah il discute avec l'nabot. Mais ... c'est qu'il boit la fin de MA bouteille de vodka, le nain !_

_Il est encore tout rouge ? Ah non, la, ça dois être l'alcool. Il est mignon comme ça d'ailleurs. Comme un gosse quoi, un sale gosse avec une grosse fièvre. __**Et toi Roy, tu jouerais bien les infirmières n'est-ce pas ?**__ Parfait'm… __NON__ !_

_Maintenant j'parle tout seul …_

- Yo, Boss. Breda d'mande si vous voulez manger beaucoup, ou si il vous prépare une assiette de moineau, comme d'hab'.

- Dis lui de me ramener la casserole, Havoc, on ira beaucoup plus vite, et le pauvre Fullmetal aura moins de vaisselle a faire.

- Yes sir !

_Voila que j'm'inquiète de la taille de la vaisselle du p'tit blond … Bah, il faut bien qu'il puisse la dépasser, pour la faire ! Hahaha._

- Voila, ta casserole Roy.

- Merci Maes.

- T'as pas trop bu toi, apparemment, comparé a Edo.

- Il a quoi Edward ?

- Il est aussi bourré qu'moi !

_Okayy. Il part en zigzaguant, il rigole … Le nabot va avoir mal a la tête demain, s'il est dans le même état que lui._

_Pourquoi il vient se poser sur mes genoux, le p'tit ? Y veut un câlin ?_

_N'empêche, il fait vachement plus adulte, bourré, le Fullmetal … Il est même vraiment mignon, quand on le regarde bien … Finalement, je jouerais bien l'infirmière …_

_Mais qu'est ce que j'raconte, l'alcool m'est trop monté à la tête apparemment._

_Stop Roy, stop ! Tu ne regardes pas Edward, tu ne joueras pas à l'infirmière avec Edward, tu ne FANTASMES pas sur Edward. Et t'arrête de t'parler tout seul et d'te tutoyer, ça fais un peu schyzo._

_Ah tiens, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il me parlait d'puis un moment …_

- Pardon Ed, tu disais ?

_Ne pas réagir a son souffle dans mon cou, et __**ECOUTER**__ ce qu'il raconte …_

- Mais tu vas m'embrasser !

- KEUWAAA ?

_Il cherche, la, il cherche !_

- Tu … tu peux répéter ?

- Maes arrête pas d'm'embeter !

_Oui, Roy, __oui__. L'alcool, ça te monte vraiment __**TROP **__à la tête._

**……………...**

_Alors euuuh ... Ma première fiction, ou plutôt mon premier drabble/OS sur Fullmetal Alchemist, et pour la première fois, vu que cette chose était déjà tappée a l'ordi, je la publie ..._

_Siouplé, si vous voulez bien laisser un touuuute pitite review, juste me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, quoi ... =)_

_Ciao, Yulaven._


End file.
